


Glory & Gore

by toxickxds



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Slow-ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxickxds/pseuds/toxickxds
Summary: Timothée is the young prince and next in line to the throne of the Kingdom of Illia. His father, King Chalamet appoints the head of the royal guard, Armie as his personal body guard, to watch over and protect him. With the cusp of war and some dark secrets, these two get closer than intended. And maybe that’s a good thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon!!! Thank you all

Just to elaborate on the story more, Illia is not on earth and everyone in the kingdom has a magical power


	2. Impressions & Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée gets a new guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading !! Now that the first chapel is up I will try to update more often but remember to leave Kudos , etc !! they mean a lot!

 

“Your Royal Majesties, King and Prince Chalamet”

 

The large doors to the throne room opened as Timothée walks in beside his father. The room falls to a cordial silence as the two ascended up to the thrones , adorned in royal robes , and guided by the knights of the royal guard. Once the two had arrived at the seat of the thrones, everyone bowed thrice before taking their seats themselves. Timothée look around the room which consisted of the royal advisors, the guard, and the royal court.

 

 _When will this be over_? Timothée scanned the room at the familiar, cold faces. Perfection. The only thing that could possibly exist in this realm. No room for mistake, sloppiness, foolishness. But when has that ever stopped him?

 

Armie looks towards the prince and his father, the king. His King. He knew why he was here. Heck , if his own father wasalive he’d be proud of this moment. To see his own son become the royal guard of Prince Chalamet. He’s been trained his whole life for success and this was the height of it. Not only is he the general of the Royal Army, but by the end of this ceremony he will also be Armie Hammer : Guard of Prince Timothée. Has a nice ring to it.

 

He was thrown out of his thoughts by the kings voice booming through his room ,” Thank you all that hast gathered here today,” he walk forward from his throne and gazed around ,” I have called this meeting to announce something I have decided to put in place. Our Royal General Armand Hammer will be put as the offical guard for my son, Timothée “ his lips stretch into a smile as he gestures back towards the silent boy.

 

Timothée head perks up at the mention of his names and his eyes fall toward thepersons he’s gonna be spending every waking moment with for who knows how long. He’s met Armand before , very briefly, but they’ve never spoken. Last thing I need is another stick in the mud. They make eye contact for a brief moment, watching the other’s unbroken look.

 

Armie approaches the throne , the sound of the soldiers spears hitting the floor in one brief noise. “Thank you your majesty....” he bows , “I vow to protect Prince Timothée with my life. For the kingdom of Illia.” The king draws Armand’s sword , the room falling silent as he dips it, in a chalice of liquid beside him. “With this sword , you shall protect the future of Illia... and let the power of the Aquina bring you strength”

 

Jesus is it really that serious ? Timothée rolls his eyes, letting the ceremony finishThe room clears out , the king nodding towards Timmy , mouthing Get to know each other leaving only him and Armie, an awkward silence falling between them.

 

“So you can call me Timmy, or Tim” he speaks , reaching his hand out awkwardly to shake. Armie’s eyes fall to the young princes hand and he raises an eyebrow, “ I have been told to acknowledge you as your highness or Sir” he responds , his voice monotone. Almost... rehearsed.

 

“Yeah i’m not 50 years old please don’t do that” Timothée scoffs, crossing his arms. With Armies panicked expression , he quickly adds “I’m kidding man ! Relax!” 

 

How in the hell was this gonna work?

 


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i’m so sorry but i’ve realized i have a really really hard time writing and get my thoughts down on paper. i love this story with all my heart and i was so excited for it but i just CANT execute it in the way you guys deserve. if ANYONE wants to write it i’ll be happy to help work with you on ideas and stuff but writing is just not my gift. i’m so sorry, i know people were looking forward to this. In the future i may try to pick it up again but at the moment guys i wouldn’t look for any updates soon. i love youall

sooooooooory


	4. BACK BITCHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO INSPIRED !! I AND THE REST OF YOU ALL DESERVE ROYAL MAGICAL TIMOTHEE SO IM COMINF BACK SHORTLY WITH A REVIVED VERSION OF THIS STORY!! STAY TUNED I LOVE YOU ALL  
> prepare yourself for some dark magic and power :)

In the Woods Somewhere 10/22


End file.
